<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Combustion by bewdofchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831397">Combustion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos'>bewdofchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exothermic reactions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Haiku ficlet, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, Lessons, M/M, Spirit Gate 1, rocket - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewdofchaos/pseuds/bewdofchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba learns an important lesson.</p><p>Done as a part of a challenge: Haiku ficlet. Convey a story in three paragraphs with exactly 50-70-50 words each.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Exothermic reactions [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spirit Gate Round 11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Combustion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Drabble #1 for the Battle City - Spirit gate!<br/>Prompt: Rocket<br/>Prepare for trouble!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The phone went dead, harsh words yelled in his ear replaced by white noise. His fingers gripped glass and metal with an almost uncomfortable pressure, the smooth edges still managing to bite into his palm. The bite was good. Distracting. It felt better than the feeling rising in his chest.</p><p>Despite owning numerous theme parks, Kaiba hated roller coasters. The train of cars rocketing towards the sky, gliding endlessly on serpiginous tracks may provide thrills and excitement for some, but they did nothing for him. This dislike was not borne out of fear, disorientation or even boredom. Kaiba simply hated being stuck. He abhorred stagnation in both his work and personal life and strived to avoid it at all costs.</p><p>To be the best, you must innovate, breaking boundaries like a spacecraft would the stratosphere. However, drive only took you so far. Sometimes, no matter the fuel or the fire, you may still fail. In its wake, it can scorch and destroy. Kaiba just learned this firsthand. Joey was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>